


Hide-and-seek

by Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ash is only mentionned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sorry!, Traducted work, inspired by a song, sad!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam/pseuds/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a french song, written in 30 minutes, and I cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide-and-seek

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cache-cache](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/113086) by 1D_UJ_5Sos_fan. 



> Hey guys! This is a traduction of one of my works, and like I wrote in the summary, I wrote that in 30 minutes. Before I forget... get the kleenex out.

_“Do you remember, when we were playing hide-and-seek when we were younger? Do you remember when I was hiding under my bed, but everytime I saw your feet, I moved around so you could see me? I did that because I was scared that you wouldn’t find me and you would forget me. Do you remember when you would know exactly what to tell me to make me smile? Now, you can’t say those words anymore. You hid to well, I can’t find you. You know, normally, when you play with your friends, you don’t hide forever. You come out and scare them. I didn’t see you come out. It’s not funny anymore you know? That hiding place didn’t count. I won’t count to twenty a million time, with both hands on my eyes, and my fingers wet from the tears i’m crying. You won… and I lost you._

_I never had the chance to tell you that I loved you, and not just as a friend. But I guess it doesn’t matter now anyways. You jumped to high, and now you’re playing hide-and-seek with baby Jesus. I hope you’re having fun, but please, don’t forget me. I know I won’t forget you. I love you”_

The young blond put his letter on the ground in front of the grave of his best friend, before looking up at the sky, whispering for the last time “I love you Ash”, before turning around toward his two best friends, Michael and Calum, who had open arms. The youngest boy took refuge in their arms, letting his tears fall, sobbing on their shoulders.

“It’s going to be alright Luke, we are here for you” Michael whispered, running his hand in Luke’s hair, trying to calm him down.

“Why? Why did he go? Why didn’t he say anything? We could’ve help him, no?” Luke asked, trembling.

“Shhh… He didn’t want to be helped Luke. He thought he was a burden for us, that’s why he didn’t say anything. There’s nothing we could’ve done to save him. Come on, let’s go home and listen to some movies, it will get your mind off things.”

Luke nodded, and Calum made him climb on his back, the three boys walking back home. They spent the night watching movies, curled on each other, Luke sleeping between his two friends.

Outside, a soul was floating. The ghost had dark blond hair, and hazel eyes. He had dimples when he was smiling. The dead person got closer to the living room window and looked at his three friends, protectively curled on each other. He whispered four words, which only he could hear, before walking toward a light, without ever turning around.

_I love you Luke._

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think?  
> For those who sent me prompts, I didn't forget about them, I just have a major writers block. I guess once school is over, I will be able to write them :)


End file.
